Shattering Stars/Monk
=Monk = The fight takes place in Balga's Dais. If this is not your first Maat fight, you must walk to the BC; Maat will not teleport you. Something not mentioned in this guide should be noted, make sure you have skilled-up your hand to hand prior to entering Maat fight otherwise you will die. Any skill ups you can get for guarding and evasion are helpful as well. Obtain A Monk's Testimony from one of the following: * Jotunn Hallkeeper (Level: 65 - 69) (Upper Delkfutt Tower) * Orcish Champion (Level: 64 - 68) (Davoi, Monastic Cavern) * Shore Sahagin (Level: 62 - 69) (Sea Serpent Grotto) * Yagudo Flagellant (Level: 62 - 66) (Castle Oztroja) =Guides= August, 2019 No items, medicine or food needed! Complete the Rhapsodies of Vana'diel missions until you receive the Rhapsody in Umber key item. This will allow you to use trust magic in the fight against Maat. Trusts used: Trust: Yoran-Oran (UC), Trust: Karaha-Baruha, Trust: Kupipi, Trust: Valaineral, Level 70 Hume Items: Hydra Kofte, Dragon Fruit au lait, Vile Elixir +1, Sleeping Potionx4. (If the food and drink items are a bit out of your price range you can try using a Meat Mithkabob, and an Apple au Lait). Equipment: Hades Sainti, Arhat's Gi, Tiger Mask, Wivre Gorget +1, Opo-opo Necklace, Blink Band, Alkyoneus's Bracelets, Brown Belt, Aikido Koshita, Amemet Mantle +1, Fuma Kyahan, Woodsman Ring x2, Coral Earring x2 Preparation: Cap your Hand-to-Hand, Evasion, and Guarding skills, or get them as close as possible. Make sure the Vile Elixir +1, Boost, Raging Fists, Hundred Fists are on a macro set. Fumbling in menus can easily cause death. If you have the Artifact gear you can also use them to increase the effectiveness of focus (Temple Crown), dodge (Temple Gaiters), and boost (Temple Gloves). If you do this I suggest making a macro for tiger mask, alkyoneus's bracelets, and fuma-kyahan, or whatever head/gloves/feet equipment you are using) The Fight: *Use Hydra Kofte *Use a sleep potion 4 times until TP is 100%, then equip Wivre Gorget *Use Blink Band, then equip Tiger Mask *Use Dragon Fruit Au Lait *Use Focus *Use Dodge *Use Boost, then Chi Blast (Remember to F8/Attack immediately after chi blast to actually engage him) *Use Boost, then Raging Fists *Immediately use Hundred Fists *Now just wait until your HP turns yellow and use the Vile Elixir +1. *As soon as you are at 100% TP again use Boost + Raging Fists again. (He should give up at this point. If he doesn't you can use an Icarus Wing and Raging Fists once more). Level 66 Taru (Easy, Lazy, and pricey win.) The Items: Marinara Pizza, Vile Elixir +1, Blink Band, Stoneskin Torque, Opo-opo Necklace, Sleeping Potionx4 The Gear: Tactician Magician's Hooks +2, Scorpion Harness +1, Arhat's Jinpachi, Amemet Mantle +1, Brown Belt, Ochiudo's Kote, Chivalrous Chain, Smart Grenade, Diabolos's Earring, Spike Earring, Rajas Ring, Ulthalam's Ring, Temple Hose, Temple Gaiters. The Fight: * Sleep TP * Blink, Focus, Dodge. (Do NOT use Counterstance.) * Engage from the path. * Pull Maat with Chi Blast for a little extra free damage. (Don't bother boosting it.) * Boost + Raging Fists * As soon as Raging Fists ends use Hundred Fists. * Maat will likely use his 2hr a few seconds later. * Here is the trick... do NOT Boost + Raging Fists again when you have TP (if Maat is mid 2hr.) As a 66 Taru MNK when Maat uses his 2hr you have maybe 4-6sec to live at most. If you Boost/WS or even just WS there is a small delay where you will be locked and unable to use an item. This small delay is the difference between an easy win and a narrow loss. * Assuming Maat uses his 2hr shortly after your initial WS/2hr (which he does more than 95% of the time) use the Vile Elixir +1 (/item "Vile Elixer +1" ) once your HP gets to even a little bit yellow. This will ensure by the time the item fires you will be back up to 100%. * By now you will likely have over 100%TP. Do another Boost + Raging Fists and odds are very high Maat will give up at this point. * If by some small chance Maat does NOT give up feel free to pop an Icarus Wing for a final WS, but odds are very high this will be unnecessary. Notes: Don't bother with any forms of Hi-Pots or Au Laits. Hi-Pots take too long to fire for too small a benefit, and Au Laits don't do much when Maat hits you for 100-150/ea. Counterstance Do not forget to use Counterstance. My first attempt it wasn't activated and Maat's Hundred Fists tore me apart. I just challenged him again and he lost right after using an Icarus Wing for the third Howling Fist. Went in as 75 monk and lost immediately solely from Counterstance, not sure why this is even suggested since I immediately took a 300 damage counter from engaging. Would have been better off with slightly more defense than doubling damage taken. Just did this as 75 mnk also. Counterstance did not increase the damage I took substantially - certainly didn't double it - and as such, I fully recommend using it. If you are doing this for limit break, I would suggest NOT using Counterstance. The fight is luck based, and perhaps you can get lucky with it. However, the key to this fight is getting off the third Howling Fist before you die. You can either rely on your evasion or you can hope to get lucky with counters, but in my experience, he will most definitely pop his Hundred Fists either right before or right after your second Howling Fist. If you get slaughtered for 300+ per hit because you don't counter enough, you will be dead way before you can use an Icarus Wing and your third Howling Fist Peldin 05:52, August 21, 2010 (UTC)Peldin A Maat Fight Strategy When you enter the arena, eat a Meat Mithkabob, and then sleep to 100% TP using an Opo-opo Necklace and Sleeping Potions. Overall, your strategy will be similar to a Warrior's; engage Maat, use your best weapon skill, an Icarus Wing, and then WS again for mega damage. This will prompt Maat to use Hundred Fists; at this point, use yours as well. Pound away at Maat until you're at 100% TP again and then quickly use another WS, which should take him down. Alternative Strategy The strategy above wasn't enough for me to succeed. It's almost perfect though. The only problem is Maat's Hundred Fists. When he uses it (at around 50% HP) you have something like 5 second left to win or die. So here is an alternative: Preparation phase: 1) Before you enter, remove every piece of armor but Blink Band. Maat's strength is supposedly calculated on yours when you enter the field, so beeing naked might help. When you're done, trade your Monk's Testimony to the Burning Circle. *This was changed a long time ago. Maat's stats no longer vary based on the player's gear. 2) Inside, use your Blink Band, eat a sushi (or any food you want) then equip your stuff. Equip Opo-opo Necklace and take 4 sleeping potions in a row (one sleeping potion will give you 25% TP). 3) Get close to Maat and use Focus then Dodge with your AF macro'd in (Temple Crown for Focus and Temple Gaiters for Dodge). Then use Hundred Fist. Fight phase 1) Engage the fight and before you land your first hit, use Howling Fist. 2) Hit him hard and keep an eye on your HP. As soon as you lose more than 200 HP, use Chakra (without AF macro'd in to spare some time). Maat will use Hundred Fist and kick your butt a few here. 3) Keep an eye on your TP. As soon as you hit 100%, use Howling Fist. Immediately take an Icarus Wing then use Howling Fist a third time. 4) Congratulation, you beat Maat! So the goal of this technique is to keep your Weapon Skills to take Maat down fast when he uses Hundred Fists. Note: Having a Chivalrous Chain helps during the Store TP phase. Maat Fight Without Opo-opo Necklace Buff up after entering the arena. This process should include the following steps: Use an Icarus Wing, and consume your food (preferably some sort of meat, such as a Coeurl Sub). Boost several times with your Temple Gloves equipped (twelve is the maximum allowed, and it wears fast after the last -- you may want to settle for eleven). Quickly, pop a Regen drink (such as a Persikos au Lait), use Focus and Dodge (and Counterstance, if you dare and only if your guard skills are high enough), then Chi Blast Maat. Use Raging Fists, then use Hundred Fists. Every 100% TP, WS again immediately (do not bother to Boost first). Be ready to use some Potions since Maat hits hard (having a Vile Elixir and a Vile Elixir +1 will help in a pinch; Hi-Potions take too long to use). You should be able to do three Raging Fists in total, which should take him down, considering all the extra damage from Chi Blast and your regular attacks. Galka Lvl68, Blink Band, Stoneskin Torque, 1/4 * Weapon: T.M. Hooks +2 * Ammo: Musk Sachet * Head: Temple Crown * Neck: Chiv Chain * Ear1: Merman's Earring * Ear2: Spike Earring * Body: SH +1 * Hand: O-Kote * Ring1: Victory Ring +1 * Ring2: Victory Ring * Back: Amemet Mantle +1 * Waist: Brown Belt * Legs: Strike Subligar * Feet: Wulong Shoes * Food: Sole Sushi (forget the +1, because I'm cheap!) * Drink: None. The real fight (after engagement) last for about 20sec, why bother with any refreshments :P * Meds: None, not that I chose to, read on. The Fight * Walked in fully dressed with Blink Band & Stoneskin Torque (in place of listed Head & Neck) * Blinked & Stoneskined and switch back to normal gears. * Eat Food * Boost X 9 * Focus + Dodge * Walk into engaging range and Engaged from afar * Hundred Fists + Chi Blast (302 Damage) and start running along with the fireball towards the old man. * Watch TP closely * 98% -> 103% then * Immediately hit off Howling Fist (only 121 damage, rotten luck) then * Immediately consume Icarus Wing then * Immediately hit off another Howling Fist (521 this time). * Then PRAYED and spammed my fingers onto my macros of Vile Elixir +1 and Vile Elixir while letting my Hundred Fists do its job!! * BUT, because of my Medicated effect from Icarus Wing, none of the Vile Elixir macros (1 for normal Vile Elixir, 1 for +1) worked so I took Maat down without meds! * 303hp(/1536) and almost 10sec worth of Hundred Fists left! Things to note: * If this is your first Maat fight, be warned that it all happened sooooo fast. I started the fight with Hundred Fists, and the fight ended with 10 secs worth of HF left! Do the math, it's at least less than 30 seconds, more like 20 seconds! * REMEMBER! It's a 20second fight, EVERY milli-second counts! * Don't bother bringing Vile Elixir if you plan on using Icarus Wing. But then, my fight proved that you DON'T need meds anyway. * In my past failures, I tried to Boost too many times and managed to get over 500 damage on Maat with the initial Chi Blast. That ticked him off and used his Hundred Fists way too early. * When Maat's Hundred Fists start, you have about 7 punches worth of time to live even if you are relatively full of hp. * DO NOT, AND DO NOT EVER, hold off on the 2nd WS, you need it to kick in as soon as the first one's done. * You probably won't have time for 3rd WS. Throughout my 4 tries (all the past 3 failures were executed flawlessly, but the plannings were off), I never managed to get the 3rd one off. * I walked in naked in the past 3 tries, and that didn't help :P I won fully dressed. * In my worst fight, I did 11 Boost and did the Opo-Opo/Sleep Potion to 100%TP method, the Chi Blast & Howling Fist combo immediately reduce Maat to about 60% and he immediately used Hundred Fists and I died in 7 punches plus a few counters :P * Unless you have absolutely beautiful counter gears, DO NOT use Counterstance. It reduces your natural DEF to ZERO!!! Although you might counter a few, but when Maat lands a hit (and that happen more often than you'd think), it went from 100'ish DMG to 200-300DMG a punch! * You don't have to worry too much about -EVA gears (don't give up STR, ATT over EVA), I tried with MAJOR +EVA gears and the old man still gets you 98% of the time. Previous Failures * Failure 1: Used Counterstance, don't have Stoneskin Torque (none on the AH at the time). * Failure 2: Boosted too many times and in combination with Opo induced WS triggered Maat's HF too soon. * Failure 3: Waited for about 2 sec before using 2nd WS (as if I was doing Skillchain), managed to consume the Icarus Wing but died before 2nd WS went off (they were in the same macro). That's all I can think of for now, GL fellow MNKs!!!! Kasper, Cerberus, fight done on Apr 16, 2009 when it was still Hades. One More Strategy I used a combination of the first two strategies, and the fight went pretty smoothly. To prepare for the fight, I suggest you buy an Icarus Wing, 4 Sleeping Potions, and a Meat Mithkabob. I say a Mithkabob because you are going to want all the extra attack you can get. Sushi works because of the +accuracy, but wearing armor like the Scorpion Harness and Chivalrous Chain should be enough. Of course, get yourself an Opo-opo Necklace to use with the Sleeping Potions. You can get one by trading a Garnet to the Cermet Headstone in Yuhtunga Jungle for the quest Wrath of the Opo-opos. Enter the Burning Circle. * Use your food. * Run to where Maat is, equip your Opo-opo Necklace, and use your Sleeping Potions. After you have 100% TP make sure you re-equip your normal Neck piece. * Make sure you are a little distance away from Maat, face AWAY from him, and engage combat. Do this because you won't have to waste time targeting and such after you Chi Blast. * Now Boost 11 times to pump up Chi Blast. By using Chi Blast you will add on a chunk of damage right at the beginning in addition to your opening Howling Fist. * After you have finished boosting, use Focus, Dodge, Counterstance, and Hundred Fists. Counterstance is a great weapon against Maat. When his attacks don't miss, Counterstance takes up the slack and covers you again. In my fight, Maat only landed 2 hits on me, while I countered 7 of his. Now is the time to fight. *Use Chi Blast. Chi Blast claims before actual damage is done, which will cause Maat to run and attack you, and if you hit him with a normal attack, your boosts get used up. Which is why I said to face away from him earlier. * When you see Chi Blast do its damage, turn around and attack Maat for one round. * Use Howling Fist. * With Hundred Fists up you will pummel away at Maat gaining your TP. At around 75% of your TP, Maat will use his Hundred Fists. * When you get to 100% TP use another Howling Fist. * Use your Icarus Wing and Howling Fist again. Maat should be defeated by now. If you are able to use 3 Howling Fists you should win. The problem that I had with the first strategy on the page was when I used two Howling Fists at the beginning, Maat immediately used Hundred Fists, which is a big problem. Since I had almost no TP, I had to hope I survived until I could Howling Fist again. Which isn't very likely. I actually beat Maat with only 2 Howling Fists, and a failed Chi Blast due to the reason above. I ended up wasting my Icarus Wing because he quit right after I used it. I think this is because of Countering. I countered so many of his attacks that I did enough damage to cover a third Howling Fist. LV66 Hume Maat Fight (Expensive, but sure win.) Food: Marinara Pizza(3k), Items: Icarus Wing (9k), Vile Elixer (25k), Vile Elixer+1 (50k), Equipment: Temple Crown, Peacock Charm, Bibiki Seashell, Scorpion Harness (170k), no earrings, Rajas Ring, Ulthalum's Ring, Sarutobi Kyahan, Temple Hose, Amemet Mantle+1, Brown Belt, Cross-counters (750k), Horomusha Kote (400k), Weaponskill: Howling Fists Important notes: Don't save your 2HR or any Job Ability. Use them all at the start. This fight is a battle to see who can bring who to 0HP first. Don't hesitate to use your 2HR in the beginning. Vile Elixer recovers 25% of your total HP. Vile Elixer +1 recovers 50% of your total HP. These are VERY pricey, but came in handy against Maat's 2HR because they are instant use and give *no* medicated effect. Don't use earrings that have -evasion stats. -10EVA VS +10ATT ...HMM...so this is the reason I have no earrings. *Vile Elixir and Vile Elixir +1 give a medicated effect Optional: Opo-opo necklace isn't needed as the damage from a multi-boosted Chi Blast will be roughly equivalent to an initial weaponskill. *Using an Icarus Wing at start is not recommended as it has a medicated effect. You will be unable to use the Vile Elixir's after you use an Icarus Wing. 1. Sleep to 100% TP 2. Temple Gloves, Boost x7 3. Engage near Maat, DO NOT HIT HIM YET. Use Dodge/Focus with Temple Crown and Gaiters 4. Use 2HR 100 Fists and Chi Blast immediately after. 5. Weaponskill him. (Howling Fists) 5.1 If your HP is low, use Chakra with Temple Cyclas. And, I'm 100% sure your HP will be low at this point. 6. Weaponskill him again when possible (Howling Fists) 6.1 Use Vile Elixer's if needed. 6.2 Maat will probably fire off his 2HR at this point. Don't panic. 7. Tank hits from Maat's 2HR. Use Vile Elixer +1 if needed. At this point you should have 100% TP again. 8. Weaponskill him. (Howling Fists) 9. Use Icarus Wing as a last resort or after both Elixers have been used. Total Damage: Chi Blast (287DMG), Howling Fists (536DMG), Howling Fists (597DMG), plus melee damage from activating 100Fists at start. LV66 Elvaan Maat Fight, nothing fancy Equippment: *Tactician Magician's Hooks +2 *Bibiki Seashell *Crow Beret (Blink Band) *Peacock Charm, (Stoneskin Torque), (Opo-opo Necklace) *Reraise Earring (coz i forgot to change) *Scorpion Harness +1 *Ochimusha Kote *Rajas Ring *Sniper's Ring *Amemet Mantle +1 *Brown Belt *Aikido Koshita *Kung Fu Shoes meds: *Sleeping Potion x4 *Persikos au Lait *Vile Elixir *Icarus Wing Food: *Tavnazian Taco Strat: pretty much straight forward. Enter and equip opo neck + blink band and sleep til 100% TP. once at 100% equip Stoneskin Torque, use blink band while waiting on timer for SS neck, use SS neck as soon as you can, pop food and regen drink and start boosting. Think i boosted 5-6 times or so. Then pretty much as above strats, used Hundred Fists and chi blast him, Howling Fist and keep it at him til you get 100% tp again (chakra and/or use meds if needed), once 100% TP Howling Fist again, use icarus wing and immidietly ws again, he should give up by then if not before. Using this strat I won in about 4 min, I also missed my first WS /sigh, so if first ws hits he might give up before you get the chance to use icarus wing. Good luck! --~-~Zanno~-~ 15:52, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Maat Strategy done without an Icarus Wing Just did this fight on my Taru, Gear guide copied from my DRK fight Gear Weapon: Tactical Magician's Hooks +2 Sub: None Ranged: None Ammo: Bomb Core Head: Empress Hairpin Neck: Opo-Opo necklace (forgot to change to chiv chain, didn't realize) Earrings: Coral Earring x2 Body: Arakan Samue (borrowed from a friend) Hands: Temple Gloves Ring1: Sun Ring Ring2: Venerer Ring Back: Amemet Mantle +1 Waist: Brown Belt (borrowed from a friend) Legs: Temple Hose Feet: Temple Gaiters Food: Carbonara Slept TP to 100 with 4 sleep pots and and then ate Carbonara before I went in, also used blink band, boosted twice then went up and Chi-blasted Maat for 136 damage, then used Howling Fist for 573, Focus, Dodge then 2hr'd at least i had time to pop off a VE the second Maat 2hr'd then as soon as I saw the you've-come-a-long-way part, i blasted him with another Howling Fist for 712 Clear time: 4:41 done as MNK70, Naidak (pronounced Nye-dack) of Quetzalcoatl *Maat Mashed 4.19.2012 (April 19th 2012) Evasion - a note on gear I cannot stress to you the importance of evasion for this fight. I died to Maat 3 times before swapping to gear with more evasion. When I did I was successful on my fourth try. Take this with a grain of salt, because I may have just been lucky, but with Blink Band charges, Maat didn't even do any damage to me until after my second Howling Fist. The fight went like this: *I boosted 9 times before the fight. Popped Focus, Dodge, then Hundred Fists (I only had AF for focus but I wish I had had the AF for dodge. I strongly suggest getting it for this fight) *Chi blast for 170, then a couple melee hits before first Howling Fist for 440. He took off one of my shadows and missed me. *I proceeded to build up to 100 TP. While doing so I countered his next hit and he missed me again. *Then he tackled me for 87 which stunned me for a couple seconds. During the stun he missed me again and peeled off another shadow. *Right when I got to 100 TP Maat used Hundred Fists while I popped my 2nd Howling Fist *2nd Howling Fist - 604 *Maat hit me for 168, missed, and peeled off my third shadow (assuming third hit was a kick attack). *I hit for 68 *Maat hits me for 112 *I hit for 62 *Maat hits me for 142 *I use Icarus Wing *Maat hits me for 141, misses, then crits me for 269 and misses me again *I hit for 13, then I get countered for 237 as I'm using my 3rd Howling Fist *Maat misses me then hits for 145 *Howling Fist hits for 663 for the win. *In total, Maat missed me 7 times. *Here is the list of gear that I wore. *Tactician Magician Hooks +2, Optical Needle, Zeal Cap, Spike Necklace, Mythril Earringx2, Scorpion Harness, Ochiudo's Kote, Courage Ring, Reflex Ring, Amamet Mantle, Brown Belt, Republic Subligar, Sarutobi Kyahan *I macro'd in Savage Gaiters (Mithra RSE) for Howling Fist. I actually meant to wear Empress Hairpin instead of the Zeal Cap, but I forgot. I had also considered wearing Battle Gloves instead of the O's Kote, but I don't think it would matter either way. *Again, I would strongly advise using evasion gear. This fight has a lot of luck to it and the more he misses you, the better your chance of success. Another tip, IF you use Chakra at all, it needs to be BEFORE he uses hundred fists. Once he uses hundred fists, you only have time for icarus wing and howling fist before you die. Make sure that Icarus Wing doesn't go to waste. *Peldin 05:41, August 21, 2010 (UTC)Peldin Maat at 75 I note that this worked at 75, because I can't state for sure if it will at lower levels. However, for those of you hunting Maat's cap, or simply fighting for fun, this will help. You'll want food and an Icarus Wing, plus whatever meds you want to take to feel safe, including a regen drink and RR item. Might be working noting that I used an evasion set for this, because my usual TP gear wouldn't have been doing much for me due to how Hundred Fists works with Haste. Enter, use your food (and a regen drink and RR item if you want), then use - with the appropriate AF/relic macro'd in - Dodge, Focus, Counterstance, Boost once, Hundred Fists, and Chi Blast Maat to start the fight. Let your TP build up; Maat will quickly use Hundred Fists himself, but not before you have 100tp. At this stage, use Asuran Fists, then your Icarus Wing, then Asuran Fists again. He should have given up after all of that (on my fight when I won, only one Asuran Fists was needed to take him out - I ended up not needing any items at all!). To be clear, the key to making this easy is using Hundred Fists before engaging. I imagine this holds true at all levels. Prior to this, I fought him by the usual tactic for melee jobs of sleeping for TP and holding onto my two-hour until he used his; it didn't work, but using Hundred Fists before engaging turned it into a joke. Maat at 90 1. Go in. 2. Use Hundred Fists. 3. Win. No meds, WSes, or food used. It's important to note that he does still hit fairly hard at 90 (around ~85-100/hit) so I ended my fight with around 800/2000 HP. Server record: 56 seconds. Mifaco 14:02, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Easy fight, lasted about 15 seconds from when I used Chi Blast. broke the record overall lasted 40 secs Segagamer Pheonex Killed him in 55 seconds as MNK95 without 2hring. Didn't get 100% TP before he gave up.--Evilpaul 00:54, October 2, 2011 (UTC) A Monk's Testimony as of 2/15/12 I used a combination of strategies that were a little cheaper on Gil, and proved effective. I combined a lot of evasion, Opo-Opo Necklace, and a conservative start. To start with I suggest macroing Focus, Dodge, Hundred Fists, and Chi Blast into a single macro to fire when you are done boosting. I also macro'd Icarus Wing and Howling Fist as my closer. the Icarus Wing takes 3 seconds to fire, so put a suitable wait. I used a 4 second wait. I also macro'd both Vile elixir's to the same macro. Meds puchased/used: Vile Elixir Vile Elixir +1 Icarus Wing Sleeping Potion x4 Carbonara Notable Skills: HTH: 231 Guarding: 71 Evasion: 212 Equipment: I had 0 pieces of my AF at the time of this maat fight. Hades Sainti Empress Hairpin Opo-Opo Necklace (forgot to remove it prior to fight) Dodge Earring Kampfer Earring (wore from the start so I did not have to swap) Scorpion Harness Horomusha Kote Venerer ring Garrulous ring Amemet Mantle+1 Purple Belt Aikido Koshita (Counter+2) Junkenshi Habaki I started by eating my Carbonara and resting to full. I then used the standard strategy of Opo-Opo necklace and 4x Sleeping potion to get 100% tp. I then got near Maat, faced away and activated attack. I used 5 boosts and then activated my macro to use all abilities besides Counterstance and Chakra. Chi Blast opened for 198 damage, and I activated Howling Fist for 410 damage. The key was too not boost chi blast too much. From everything I found and after watching numerous videos, if you open too strong on Maat, he immediately activates Hundred Fists, and every extra second of if it is bad for you. This is about minimizing that time. I hit Chakra as soon as I was down 200 HP. After 664 damage piled up from my Hundred Fists, Maat activated his Hundred Fists and I immediately activated both elixirs. At this point Howling Fist was up, so I Howling Fist (447)into Icarus Wing into Howling Fist (which did not go off) and won the fight with 204 HP left. I did about a total of 2000 damage to him during this fight, with only 2 WS triggering. Notes: I got off 3 Guard, 1 Counter, and Maat missed me 5 times. I was getting hit for 100-170 on non-guarded hits. TLDR: Did not need Blink Band, or Stoneskin Torque. Open slow, finish strong. Defense Setup I tried to take Maat 4 times as a taru before I just changed my strategy and got him on the fifth. The failed attempts were (in all of them I had vile elixir +1 and Icarus wing): #Chi blast instead of sleeping for tp. (didn't make enough dmg) #Both sleeping and WSing at start (triggered Maat's 2hr way to soon, he killed me before I even got tp for second WS). #Only WS at start (the third WS that was done with Icarus wing was too weak). #Only WS at start (used the wing in time to make the third WS but then died). Then I realized all I really need is to make sure I live long enough to land the 3 WSs. To do this you must: # Not start too hard, so Maat wont pop his 2hr when you are still low on tp. # Get as much defense as possible. So this are the changes I made for the fifth attempt: # Got blink band (this takes 3 of Maat punches). # Changed to def food (Tavnazian Taco, gives +25% def). # Got 2 - Physical damage taken item: Arhat's Jinpachi and Darksteel Subligar. The fight went like this: # Sleeping for 100 tp, eating food and resting for the added hp from food. # Using blink bend. # Dodge, Focus and hundred fists. # Open with howlling fist (325 dmg) and keep hitting. # Maat used his 2hr just when I had the tp for the second WS (569 dmg) # Right after the WS I poped the vile elixir +1, then the wing and then third ws for 483 dmg. At that point he gave up. # At the end of the battle I still had 915 hp (out of the 1200ish) left! In total, Maat hit me 6 times, took 2 of the blink shadows and missed me 3 times. My entire gear set (after buffs was) *Weapon: Hades Sainti *Head: Arhat's Jinpachi *Neck: Spike Necklace *Earrings: Spike Earring and Coral Earring. *Body : Scorpion Harness *Hands: Horomusha Kote *Rings: Woodsman Ring *Back: Amemet Mantle +1 *Belt: Purple Belt *Legs: Darksteel Subligar *Feet: Temple Gaiters I strongly advice this setup to any Tarutaru attempting the fight :) Surviving Hundred Fists As of the March 2013 update, Maat is a bit harder with the Defense change (i.e. hits you harder). A friend of mine lost several times due to this. One alternative for surviving Hundred Fists is to kite away using either Hermes Sandals, or a Hermes Quencher until Maat's two hour is finished. Taking No damage from Hundred Fists makes this fight easier. After fleeing from Hundred Fists as a strategy, my friend succeeded in beating him. This is something to also consider doing. --Annalise (talk) 19:11, April 9, 2013 (UTC) A Video With Alternative Strategy Overlays Category:Guides